The Bar
by Pseudonym Jareth
Summary: Gwendolyn Tennyson is an Ivy League student. One day, after being taunted to step into a dare, she attends one of the dirtiest, beat down, disgusting bars ever. And meets two guys. AU DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

_Don't own it. _

_The Bar_

Gwen stood at the front of the ivy-coated building. It was a dare after all, so she had to go for it. She wouldn't risk her reputation destroyed. She was to stay there for ten minutes. Going closer to it, the door was hollow and the hinges barely on. Pushing the door back, Gwen stepped inside, brushing past. The sound of the television blaring was too much to bear. Wrapping her scarf around her, she pulled the hat over her ears, muffling the sound. There was someone at the bar table, thank goodness, and there were two teens sitting in the bar. Gwen checked her watch. 3 am. She was right; there weren't a lot of people at this time. The first was a dark haired one with a look that screamed 'danger', the second a brown haired guy with shocking green eyes. Settling her self in front of the bar tender, she faced him.

"A coke please." She said, pushing a five dollar bill across the table. The bartender grabbed it, took out three of those one dollar bills, and slid a coke across the smooth wooden surface and into her hands. Tentatively sipping it, she felt the eyes of the remaining customers turn to her. The dark haired guy was walking towards the brunet (A/N For all you who call Ben a brunette, you're actually calling him a girl! –ette is feminine!) And he swung his chair and seemed to discuss something with him. The dark haired teen pushed his chair away and strode over to Gwen. She silently comprehended him.

"Hey, m' name's Kev." He said, offering a hand. Gwen put her gloved hand in his and shook it.

"My name is... Veronica." Gwen said, thinking quickly on the spot. She didn't want a weird teen at her heels, and if he looked for her, she could say he had the wrong person. Satisfied with her answer, she released her grip and took a gulp from her coke. For some reason, she was a little parched. The teen had short black hair, and weird coloured eyes, which shifted colours randomly.

"So, can I get you a drink?" He said coolly.

"I already have one." She replied, checking her watch.

"You meetin' someone?" He asked. Gwen stared frostily at him.

"Is it the boyfriend? If it is, I'd like to meet him." He carried on, oblivious to her daggers. Gwen timed herself carefully. She only had two minutes left to go. She decided not to answer the teen. Who knew what he's do to her if she said anything. Turning her back to him, she felt numb. The ice was getting to her.

"It was nice meeting you, Kev." Kevin behind her was thoroughly confused. He left the matter anyway.

"Same here." He said. Gwen sat there, sipping her coke. Her watch finally ticked 3:10. Slipping off the bar chair, she thanked the bartender, who was staring at the television, and left. Practically running out of the broken place, Julie, her room mate linked her arm in hers.

"I have completed the dare. Now get me out of here." She hissed, quickly walking away, dragging Julie.


	2. Chapter 2

_Don't own it. _

_Cute in Purple: Thanks! I'm glad you like it. The pairings are typically anything that turns out right or bad. I'm in deep waters, because there are some pretty strong Gwenvin lovers and some strong Bwen lovers, so there will be different turnouts._

_ClinicallyInsaneAndDangerous: I have updated!! YAY! does dance And if you've read the above, then you should have the answer to your question._

_KoreIC: Gotcha._

The Meeting

Gwen sat on her bed, collapsing in deep sleep until….

"WAKE UP!" Julie yelled, shaking Gwen from side to side. Gwen tumbled out of bed until she woke up with a very bad headache.

"Ouch…" She mumbled.

"You're late. Its 8:20 already."

"AHH!" Gwen cried. Hopping over to the wardrobe, she flung it open and pulled on a sweater, pleats and goodness knows what (Bra, panties). Julie tapped her foot and waited for Gwen at the door. Gwen walked out of the room finally, looking a little better. Rubbing her eyes blearily, she headed for the café for her daily decaf.

--

Gwen finished writing out the last of her notes and closed her notebook. Waving the professor goodbye, she caught up with Julie, Kanki and Ursula. As she reached them, she heard snippets of the conversation.

"I heard like that new girl, Kai, already made cheerleading." Ursula said, flipping her hair. Julie shot Gwen a look.

"And like, she's not a virgin." Kanki snapped her gum.

"Girls, let's not talk about Kai that way, I'm sure she's no whore." Julie said to them. Ursula laughed and Kanki followed suit. They ignored the rest of Julie's pleads and walked away with something, I'm sure, not nice. Gwen held Julie back.

"There are new people?"

"Hello, where have you been?"

"So yes, right?"

"Duh."

"So? Who are they?"

"Two guys, one with brown hair, green eyes, the other one raven haired, with shifting eyes, kinda hot, but freakkkyyyy. The girl, Kai, the brunet's girlfriend, but already broke up with him and now… is dating Jeffrey the Jock." Julie declared, holding her mobile up. Suddenly, she gasped.

"There they are!"

_So ladies, and gentleman:_

_Enjoy and REIVEW!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Don't won it. This is a GwenBen one._

**The Bar**

Julie snapped her phone shut again.

"That's not them..." Julie said, wrinkling her nose.

"Turns out Kai is the only one enrolled." She continued. Gwen wrinkled her own nose.

"So."

"Mnnnnn..." Julie said.

"Lunch then." Gwen decided. The two headed for the cafeteria.

--

Benjamin Tennyson slammed the door shut. Throwing his keys on the couch, he threw himself on the mattress lying on the floor. His bag was there as well. Ben pushed it roughly away. He hated school. The only thing that pushed him forward was his curiosity. He wanted to touch her, he wanted to see her face again, and he wanted to know her. She was as sharp as a blade, as pretty as moonflowers. He met Kevin the loner at his Bar. Ben did work there after all. He had placed a bet that Kevin wouldn't be able to get a date with her. He was right. After The Girl went, he picked up his twenty bucks. Ex-Girlfriend, Kai was lucky. She was enrolled in Ivy League. As any good ex, he dialed her. Pushing a few buttons, he grinned.

"Hey Kai."

"Hello Ben. How's your school?"

"I skipped school."

"Again?! I know you hate school and all, but two years might be pushing it."

"It wasn't that much!... How was school?" he said, trying to distract her. It worked.

"It was great! I met this guy called Jeffrey and he introduced me to his friends. That Gen guy is pretty evil, but Samantha and her friends are pretty nice. I also met this girl, Titan hair, acid green eyes, like your, name like yours... But actually civilized. She worked her way to the top! But that other girl..." She trailed on. Ben cocked his head. The description was familaa... It was The Girl! He would find her. Next morning, they headed to The Girl's school. Meaning Kevin and Ben. They signed in under the names Carl and Frank.

--

Ben crawled under the window. He ditched Kevin, who was looking for 'Veronica' as he had declared. Ben peeked his head up to a window. That was her! The Girl! He tapped her window.

"What's your name?" He asked. Her eyes widened and she ran out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

_Don't ask about the owning. Cuz i DON'T.. GwenVin FANS AHOY!!_

**The Bar**

Ben swept his brown hair back, his green eyes lazy. Kai stood next to him, her silly brown hair shimmering in the sunlight, her chocolate brown skin tanned. Lastly, Kevin was standing behind them, his face mishcevious. He felt rather cheery, even standing with complete strangers. Julie grabbed Gwen's hands.

"Aren't they HOT?? You could bake stuff on them, I SWEAR!" She squealed. Gwen shot her a dirty look.

"Ha ha." Gwen laughed dryly. Slapping her hand over Julie's mouth, she walked towards the newcomers.

"Hi, my name is Gwe...Veronica Tennyson. I'm part of the student's committee." She said, catching herself before she called herself Gwen. Ben laughed and Julie twiddled her thumbs. Luckily Gwen had told her that her name was 'Veronica'.

"What a coincidence. My name is Benjamin Tennyson, call me Ben." He greeted Gwen.

"Kai." The Native American teen said.

"Kevin Levin." Kevin added. Julie was practically drooling. Kevin looked at her.

"So what's your name?" He asked, obviously flirting. Julie giggled, batting her lashes.

"Julie." She said, pouting slightly. Kevin laughed, and Gwen blushed. He was pretty hot, but it was probably to quick for a crush. A avid liking, you could say. A girl behind them cackled. It was Selma, the school gossip queen and shameless flirt. She strutted over to them. Looping her arms around Kevin and Ben, she kissed them on the cheeks. She flipped her blonde hair back and stiffly hugged Kai. She turned to Julie and Gwen.

"Gwendolyn sweet, I think the newbies feel VERY at home. After all, they've been here for, what, a week?" She said, her nasally voice filled with disdain for Gwen.

"Gwendolyn?" Kevin asked, interrupting Gossip Queen.

"Oovvv COURSEEee!" Selma trilled.

"Gwennie! That's her name!!" she continued. Kevin raised his eyebrow.

"Gwen.." He savored her name. Gwen felt like killing her, that slut.

"Hello Selma." Gwen said as off handedly as possible. It was rather hard to conceal your temper, after all, when some idiot destroys a clever plan. So, she thought of a quick excuse.

"I hope our welcoming committee suits you well." Gwen finished lamely. Flipping her back to the small group, Gwen walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

_Review replys. Sorry for the late updates. There won't be any soon either. _

Cute in Purple

Julie is supposedly from AF. Unfortunatly, i have never MET her, so i am creating her to my own style, but trying to make people like her at the same time. Am I lame or what? Cackle

ClinicallyInsaneAndDangerou...

Yep, all done. Now I can see you are a MAJOR Ben/Gwen fan. YAY FOR BWEN!

Karin Ochibi-chan

It's going to happen. The update. Not so soon though..I'm haing a little school problem so...Keep checking!

LavaGrl

Thank you! I am writing as fast as I can... Still a bit... the next chapter is coming up soon, but I don't know what my readers want!

brianna rodriguez

Thanks for reviewing! it's really boosted my confidence!

Fade to Blue

I'm trying very hard to create a very good chapter, so wish me luck!

Keelhaul

Thanks for voting

SO HERE'S THE POLL. So far. but it will count. Feel free to vote 2 times max. DO YOU WANT:

GWENVIN:4

BWEN: 4 (Sorry, can't let you..vote 60 times...But two times? Sure..)

Gwen with no one:

PLease reply/Vote through pms or reivews for this chapter. THANKS!

I also have a poll up in my profile. USE AS A LAST RESORT IF YOU REALLY WANT YOUR PAIRING TO BE SUPPORTED.


End file.
